


Uchiha BnB

by Andropedia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andropedia/pseuds/Andropedia
Summary: Itachi isn't completely sure what decision in his life let to a bunch of teenagers randomly hanging around his apartment, but has somewhere during the last few months decided to just roll with it. After all Sasuke and his friends are rather affable. Well, for a bunch of teenagers that is. And even if he was to object, Shisui would probably invite them in regardless; If only to annoy him.I changed my mind about tagging; Because at times it's borderline tag poisoning to go all out on tags. With that said, although this is mainly F/F, if you don't like there being M/M, M/F in your wlw you should probably move along.





	Uchiha BnB

**Author's Note:**

> This is _technically_ underage. You have been warned.

Itachi isn't completely sure what decision in his life let to a bunch of teenagers randomly hanging around his apartment, but has somewhere during the last few months decided to just roll with it. After all Sasuke and his friends are rather affable. Well, for a bunch of teenagers that is. And even if he was to object, Shisui would probably invite them in regardless; If only to annoy him.

And so it befalls, much to Itachi’s dismay, that at half past six in the morning, on a regular Wednesday, their kitchen counter is populated by the aforementioned students.

“Pass the milk, dickhead.” Naruto demands, with his outstretched arm trying to reach past Sasuke, without getting off his seat next to the youngest Uchiha. Naturally Sasuke doesn't make the slightest attempt at actually complying with his request, and only silently proceeds with demonstratively slow eating his cornflakes, almost celebrating every little spoon he brings to his mouth. Itachi, at this point habitually, rolls his eyes, and with quick movement relocates the carton into Naruto's reach. The blond boy grumbles for a bit, mumbling unpleasantries under his breath, but then more or less content begins to shovel cornflakes into his mouth too.

“You guys are impossible.” the pink haired girl next to him establishes from her, as per usual, very high horse, and takes another tiny bite from her roll.

“You are one to talk, forehead.” her best friend – or at least that's how they'd classify their relationship themselves, although Itachi is unsure what's wrong with them – retorts, before getting on the stool next to her with an energetic leap, simultaneously fanning out her incredibly long blond hair with her hands behind her. Itachi makes another mental note to not leave the balcony door open while preparing breakfast. Even though it is the midst of summer, and the morning breath of fresh air is much-needed.

“Good morning you guys.” a sleepy voice greets them, before Sakura can even reply to the blonde’s very impolite greeting, and the messy haired figure of Shisui appears next to Itachi, under the teenager’s disinterested eyes, casually planting a small kiss on his cheek, before slouching down on the seat opposite of Ino. Only one of his eyes is merely half open, as he drowsily fishes for the milk carton across the table, without a doubt with the intent to ruin the coffee Itachi just planted in front of him. For a moment he looks like he is about to doze off again, but then his other eye, only so slightly, opens too.

Itachi casually wraps up the ration he just prepared and places the bundle in front of Sasuke. “I'm assuming you didn't make it home yesterday.” he states dryly, and an exaggerated snort escapes Naruto's face.

“Is there something you want to share with the class?” Shisui replies habitually, mostly out of sleepiness, not fully comprehending the situation, and instantly regrets it, knowing nothing good is to come from this inquiry. Absolutely nothing.

“Well, loverboy here, took home another genin. And by home I mean Sai's back porch, and by take I mean...” Naruto smugly explains, his words prompting small grimaces of disdain to form on the girl’s faces.

“Please don't.” Itachi cuts him off, a stern tone in his voice, and drops another bundle in front of him too. “Since Kushina is out of village this week, I assuming neither you nor your dad_ had time_ to prepare rations.” he adds, making air quotes.

“Speaking of which.” Ino begins, completely out of context, casually taking another sip from the coffee Itachi had passed her a minute ago. “We are going out on Friday, and I kind of told my parents we would be staying at Sakura's, but as it turns out she did the same, and...”

“Of course you can stay here.” Shisui replies unhelpfully, before Itachi can intervene. – What could possibly go wrong?

“I wasn't aware we run a bed and breakfast.” the shorter man deadpans, arms crossed defensively in front of his body.

“Oh fuck!” Naruto suddenly exclaims, destroying what little peace of mind Itachi still felt this morning in the process. “I forgot; I'm supposed to pick up Hinata today.” he adds, while hastily shoving a whole roll into his mouth at once. Itachi isn't really sure how he even manages that while still talking. “See you later guys!” And with that he leaves; Out of the still open balcony door. Who needs doors and stairs anyway?

“Aren't we though?” Shisui eventually replies more awake now, and gives his husband a roguish smile. The younger man only rolls his eyes _again_, and quietly proceeds with preparations for the day.

“Well, now that that's settled;” the blonde girl gets off her seat as fast as she sat down. “Are you coming, forehead?”

Something flashes on Sakura's face, that Itachi can't quite place. But it's gone in a second.

“No, I think I'll need to use the bathroom first. You go ahead.” the pink haired girl offers, with a lot more strain in her voice than one would expect. A lie. Itachi raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. From the corner of his eye he can see his husband doing the same.

“You and your peanut sized bladder.” Ino replies waspishly. And quite unfairly so; Sakura literally never has to use the bathroom. Or demand any kind of special treatment, for that matter. Unlike the blonde girl, who constantly finds excuses to go 'freshen herself up' and is practically always fashionably late. Even Shisui looks slightly bewildered by the notion, but is apparently in no particular mood to pick a fight with the mean girl.

When Ino saunters past Sakura, she lets her hand, seemingly unintentionally, brush over the small of the other girls back, only breaking contact once the length of her arm is exhausted. Neither of the jōnin fails to recognize the small shiver that runs through the pink haired girl's body, that the blonde seems to be completely oblivious to, as Sakura’s hands slightly clench the food still in her hand.

Obviously Ino doesn't use the stairs either; Maybe Itachi is going to booby trap the balcony door with paper bombs later.

After a minute of silence Shisui blinks owlishly a few times, then surprisingly energetic gets of from his seat, and sneakingly approaches the long haired man, who has his back turned on him, as he currently takes inventory of his equipment on the far side of the kitchen.

He carefully winds his arms around Itachi's waist and casually rests his head on his shoulder. The slightly shorter man isn't the slightest bit startled by his silent approach. For a moment they simply stay in place, before Shisui practically starts playfully fondling the other man, who quickly turns around, and they start exchanging overly passionate kisses.

One of Sasuke's eyes twitches in response, but he doesn't comment, and rather lets out a somewhat annoyed groan, that distinctively reminds Sakura of the noise Naruto makes every time his parents randomly start to make out in public, or rather what he perceives as such. Then he only unfolds his hands from in front of his mouth, and demonstratively gets up from his spot _without_ grabbing the bundle in front of him, and quickly disappears into the morning sun, largely ignored by the two lovers.

“Will you be gone longer than a day?” Shisui inquires warmly, as he pulls away, and mock dusts off Itachi's chest with his hand.

“No, it's just a short escort mission. One of the daimyos is overly paranoid and has put multiple requests for an ANBU unit to escort him to this bathhouse. Minato just caved.” he pointedly roles his eyes. “It will only be Izumi and me.” Itachi adds shrugging. “More of a field day than anything.”

“You know, you guys could simply join the police force, and have regular days. And I bet your father would just _love_ to have you two around _together_.” Shisui replies grinning, prompting Itachi to roll his eyes yet again. Amidst the moment, they suddenly become aware of Sakura's presence.

“Sakura-chan, is everything alright?” Shisui immediately inquires friendly, and finally detaches himself from Itachi. – The girl looks somewhat under the weather.

“I wanted to ask Itachi something, if that's alright with you Shisui-sensei.” the girl replies slightly sheepish. An 'in private' is very much implied.

Shisui eyes the young woman somewhat irritated, but then a warm, amicable smile spreads on his face, even closing his eyes, as he lightly shrugs at her request.

“Alright, then I'm going to take one of those showers everyone is talking about.” he states with a smirk, and plants a last kiss on Itachi's cheek, before trotting off towards the bathroom, being send of with a light slap to his ass, that he acknowledges by flipping him off over his shoulder.

Itachi initially has one of those questioning expressions on his face, immediately unsure how he of all people could be able to help the girl. He'd never considered himself good with kids, unless of course the question was how to murder someone the least conspicuous way. And Sakura has never shown any particular interest in his advice, or talking to him at all really. So he very much doubts he's going to be any help at all. Plus he actually not the least bit interested in whatever drama he is without a doubt about to be involved in. He already has a slight foreboding what this might be about, but decides to play it save; Because with a little luck he might get away with it.

A while passes without the girl saying anything. But Itachi goes about his preparations unfazed. If she's ready to talk, she'll talk. Or even better, she’ll ultimately decide against it.

“I think I have a problem.” Sakura eventually states rather cryptically, followed by another shorter pause. “I can't sleep. I'm not hungry, and according to the others I'm also moody.” Or _even mood__ier__ than usual_, is how Naruto had put it. “And I think you might be the right person to help me.” She adds. Itachi wonders who might have put that bug into her ear, but hums in acknowledgment.

“And do you have any idea what the reason for your... condition might be? Have you been seeing Lady Tsunade, or at least Shizune about it?” He offers. It's rhetorical really.

“Tsunade just made a cryptic comment about _me __being really dense_, whatever that is supposed to mean, and just waved it off and laughed.” Sakura scrunches her nose for a moment. “My mom thinks it's heartache because Sasuke is _dating_ all those girls.” she states flatly, and gives no indication she agrees whatsoever, if the air quotes didn’t giver away her disdain for the notion. “And Tenten thinks I'm probably just stressed out because of Tsunade's training being really challenging.” she adds, with vaguely the same level of agreement.

“But you don't agree?” Itachi inquires calmly. Admittedly he is glad she hasn't fallen for one of those idiots. He loves his brother dearly, and he's a topnotch shinobi, but from what he can gather by sheer observation he's also a complete tool when it comes to women. The girl muses over the question for a moment.

“What does Ino think?” Itachi asks pointedly after a while, breaking the silence, as he seals an assortment of kunai and shuriken into a small scroll of paper, and wraps it under his bracers. The question is not too farfetched; They are supposedly best friends. The pink haired girl's expression drops for only a short moment, before she quickly regains control of her face.

“So. You and Shisui-sensei have been friends for a long time.” she establishes, completely ignoring his question.

“Yes.” Itachi confirms, and chases away the crow sitting on the window sill next to him, watching them with its sharingan, without a doubt reading their lips, by throwing a kunai close to it. – If Shisui wants to know what they are talking about, he has to come out and actually get involved. Sakura, who apparently didn't notice, eyes him bewildered for a moment, but then quickly composes herself.

“But you weren't always in love?” she asked. There is a strange seriousness in her voice. Like his answer would decide over life and death.

“I don't actually know. I don't think so.” he replies after contemplating the question for a moment. It's the most truthful answer he can come up with. There was a time when they weren’t, Or, well, their relationship was ambiguous enough. _Just friends_. The girl doesn't look the least bit satisfied by his answer though.

“Are you sure you doesn't want to wait for Shisui to return. He'll probably more helpful and...” he bargains.

“Because I think.” Sakura interrupts him; Ignores his objection. “I'm not even sure I'm actually...” she hesitates.

“I think it's because Ino started seeing Sai recently.” she admits, suddenly tracking back to his original question.

“Ah.” the jōnin replies, an empathetic expression spreading on his face. “And you are worried about your friend?” he follows up, carefully choosing his words.

“No. It's not that. I think I'm... I'm jealous.” There is a meaningful pause. “She spends all that time with him. And when _we_ are together it's suddenly all so... tense.” she averts her eyes.

“And.” she adds after a few seconds. “She is suddenly a lot meaner to me when other people are around. I mean, I don't know, you heard her. But she is never like this when we are alone.” Sakura establishes like there is a need to defend the blond's earlier comments.

“I think I hate him.” she adds, barely audible. Itachi spends a moment considering what she has told him, and eventually decides there is no way to not actually get involved, so he might as well offer her his honest advice.

“Well, that's perfectly normal; The feeling jealous.” he states, ignoring her last comment. “You two spent most of your life together. Literally. I think as long as I know you, it's been always apparent you two were a package deal.” Itachi reasons, quietly thinking back to Sasuke's preschool days, when both of them would show up to their house to pick up his brother, like it was nobody's business.

“But that's not what I mean.” Sakura protests. “Or, at least I think it's not.” she quickly relativizes.

“Ino spends lots of time with other people without me. Choji. Shikamaru. Hinata. None of those bother me like that. But when she is with Sai, it's different. It makes me feel this kind of angry. She often comes back to tell me how amazing he is, and it... I don't know... hurts? And all I want is to tell her to not go.” Another pause. “It's stupid. I'm not even...” the usually very composed girl suddenly stops.

After she falls silent, Itachi quietly muses over her words again, but makes sure to let her know he did follow her, by from time to time pointedly humming, since he is still gearing up for the day's mission.

He knows there are no right answers. If he gets her hopes up they might be crushed. If he discourages her, he might doom their friendship. He briefly considers putting her under a genjutsu and see how things play out. But then Shisui would probably not talk to him for a while, and despite his current annoyance, he likes her too much to actually do that to her.

“I have a question for you.” He begins after a short while, and gently lifts her still meekly lowered head up with his hand. “What do you think would change if you got her to get rid of Sai?” he inquires meaningfully.

“Because. I can't tell you how, or _what_ you feel. That's something you have to figure out yourself. But chances are, you already know that; You just need to admit it.” he adds, and Sakura looks only lost, practically proving him right.

“And then you should think about_ why_ you feel that way, and probably talk about it.” The moment the words leave his mouth he recognizes the flaw in his statement.

“I think.” Sakura begins again. “I have always taken Ino for granted.” she concedes. “And now that I don't have her, or I mean... I miss the way she smiles at me when we share a moment, or something funny happens, or even if she tells me some gossip. The going shopping and quietly hanging out on your roof.” Itachi slightly winces at the mention of their roof. “And now that part of my life is missing. Yeah, she is still there, and obviously we are together the whole day. But its so different. And I hate it.” She rambles, and is obviously on the verge of tears. “I hate shopping.” she adds.

“You should probably tell her, not me.” the jōnin implores seriously. “I would hate to see you two growing apart over this without addressing it at all.” Well. There it is. He finally sounds like Shisui.

“But what difference does it make.” Sakura replies sadly. “Ino doesn't see me that way.”

“Do you actually know that?” Itachi replies, meeting her gaze, a serious expression on his face.

“No.” she replies sheepishly and looks away.

“Do you think that's the natural course of things? You are friends for a long time, and eventually fall in love?” Sakura asks, pretty much admitting to all he insinuated, and looks up at him again.

“No. I don't think so.” He replies truthfully. “But. Now that I come to think of it. I guess I have somehow always been in love with Shisui. I just didn't know at the time.” he tries to reassure her, and offers one of his rare friendly smiles, he usually reserves for the few moments in which Sasuke actually needs emotional support.

“So what do think should I do?” She asks. Apparently she didn't hear a word he said. His expression is about to drop in annoyance, but he catches it in time, and composes himself to reiterate his advice. After all she is just a teenager hopelessly in love. Something all of them tend to forget, once these kids graduate the academy. Even though they live in times of peace now, practically treating fourteen, fifteen or sixteen year old children like soldiers, tends to throw them into adulthood faster than their pears.

“You should go and talk to her. _After_ you found out what it is you want to tell her. What _you_ want.” he summarizes, and once again smiles at her reassuringly.

“I need to think about that.” she replies meekly. Itachi nods agreeingly, pets her head for emphasis.

“And you probably should go, before Lady Tsunade makes you sort her library by color again.” He adds smiling, trying to lighten her mood a bit before she leaves. Sakura sadly purses her lips, but nonetheless gets up from her seat, and even offers a weak smile. Then leaves through the balcony door. “Thank you.”

“So, you always loved me.” Shisui too cheerful voice establishes, as the slightly taller man enters the room again, already dressed and wearing his forehead protector.

“You know, you could have come out and helped me.” Itachi replies sharply.

“But you did very well without me.” Shisui concedes and presses an appreciative kiss to the side of the other mans head, and Itachi only hums, tries to stay mad, or keep up a disgruntled expression, even though he is already considerably less annoyed.

* * *

Shikamaru still hasn’t decided whether he likes being a genius or not. Admittedly adults, and especially his superiors, treat him with a lot more respect than his pears; Value his opinion, even though is not_ one of the adults_ yet. But they also constantly expect him to be just that: a genius. The idea, he needs to be challenged to excel, stuck in their minds. Neither of which he really wants, or enjoys for that matter. It’s just a drag.

_Never be the best at digging holes, all they do is giving you a bigger shovel_. He thinks, looking at the clear sky above him, and makes a mental note to thank Naruto and Sasuke for opening up this particular save haven for him. He has virtually no connection to Sasuke’s brother, other than the fact that he and Shisui are somehow okay with a bunch of teenager randomly hanging out in and around their apartment. And his is pretty sure no one is going to be looking for him here of all places.

“Why do you put up with it?” Shikamaru suddenly asks after they have been resting on top of the roof for about half an hour in silence, and turns towards the pale raven haired boy next to him.

“What do you mean?” Sai replies evenly, without taking his eyes of the horizon, and proceeds with sketching whatever small animal or plant cought his eye.

“Ino making you her beard.” the other boy replies, already an annoyed tone in his voice. Sai just shrugs.

“I practically don’t have to do anything. And I don’t mind hanging out with her. As much as I don’t mind hanging out with you, even though you most of the time don’t even talk to me.” he reasons.

“But you also don’t get anything out of it.” Shikamaru points out, pointedly ignoring the remark, that was clearly meant as a backhanded insult, even though Sai delivered it with one of his audacious, fake smiles.

“What makes you think that?” the taller boy gives him another of his fake smiles.

“Ino would have told me if you struck up some kind of a deal.” the lazy strategist replies flatly, although he, for a moment at least, considers the possibility she might not have.

“Maybe Ino is my beard too.” Sai replies, maintaining his, even, on the surface cheerful expression. He is completely unreadable if he wants to. Sometimes he even manages to give Shikamaru the creeps with it. Might be joke, might be dead serious, might be that he is about to drive a Kunai between his rips. The other boy only exhales loudly in annoyance.

“Three o’clock.” Sai suddenly says sharply and before Shikamaru can react grabs him by his jacket, pulling him onto the balcony beneath them with him. After catching his breath and orienting himself, the shorter boy peers through one of the tiny gaps in the balconies walls, to find the blond girl, he has spend the last two days avoiding, marching down the alley beneath them. That_ intense_ expression on her face already. Just by the looks of it, he is ninety percent sure she is looking for him.

“You should just apologize.” the pale boy states matter-of-factly, his eyes nonetheless carefully following her path right underneath them.

“I did nothing wrong.” Shikamaru whispers, keeping his eyes trained on Temari, in case she somehow manages to make them out and he has to dodge a gust that would probably also tear the building in half.

“Can I help you?” Shisui’s voice suddenly greets them, as the balcony door behind them slides open, noticeable startling both the young men, who instinctively clench each other’s arms to keep them from actually jumping at his sudden appearance.

“His girlfriend is mad at him.” Sai states quietly and shrugs. “I’m just trying to be a good friend.”

“_Uh Huh._” the Uchiha replies evenly, now himself watching the girl’s path, as she vigorously stomps past the balcony. “What did you do to bring such wrath on yourself?” he inquires, the amusement in his voice barely concealed.

“She asked me a question and I gave her an honest answer.” Shikamaru informs him dismissively, although he also doesn’t go into any specifics.

“Right.” Shisui scratches his head at that. He can only guess what that might have been about. “Now that the immediate danger is averted, do you want to some coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you probably have noticed, I pulled this piece a while ago, mainly because I only had htis first chapter as a vague idea, and no vision for the rest, or even an endgame. This has changed. Hence the repost. Also its going to be a little longer now. On the plus side, it got at least one pass of QA. Hope you still enjoyed it. :)


End file.
